My Joongie !
by jung ia
Summary: [Prolog..] Jaejoong polos jatuh cinta sama Yunho, tapi karena Heechul, kakaknya yang over protektif membuat segalanya jadi rumit.. YUNJAE/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Joongie !

Pairing : Yunjae

Cast : Heechul, Leeteuk and other

Genre : Drama, Romance, Brothership, YAOI

**Prolog**

**Author Pov**

"Hyung.. Ayolah hyung. Sekali saja. Aku janji setelah acara selesai, aku akan segera pulang." Terdengar suara rengekan seorang namja cantik disebuah ruangan besar yang terlihat sepi. Didalam ruangan itu, hanya ada dua orang namja yang sama-sama cantik, yaitu Kim bersaudara, Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." Namja cantik yang bernama Heechul itu melengos mendengar rengekan adik satu-satunya itu.

Sebenarnya sejak satu jam yang lalu, hanya suara rengekan itulah yang terdengar di ruang keluarga Kim. Rengekan karena ingin diijinkan untuk pergi kesebuah pesta yang diadakan sekolah si bungsu, karena sekolahnya lagi-lagi berhasil mendapatkan juara sebagai sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Tapi mau dikata apa, Hyung nya yang paling cantik itu, tidak memperbolehkannya. Maklum, Hyung nya itu seorang Brother Complex.

Sejak dulu, si Sulung memang sangat protektif kepada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak terlalu masalah dengan sikap Hyung nya yang seperti itu, karena itu pun untuk kebaikannya juga. Tapi terkadang Dia juga kesal, karena sekali-kali Dia ingin diberi kebebasan.

"Hanya dua jam Hyung. Sampai jam Sembilan malam. Setelah itu, Aku akan langsung pulang."Mohon Jaejoong sekali lagi sambil memeluk Hyunng nya itu.

Ahhhh… Jaejoong sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Hyung nya itu.

"Tidak Joongie. Hyung tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Pesta seperti hanya akan membuatmu lelah, lebih baik Kau dirumah dan tidur." Heechul kekeh dengan jawabanya. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan adiknya itu untuk pergi tanpa pengawasannya. Dia hanya terlalu khawatir dengan adiknya itu.

"Ahh.. baiklah Hyung." Akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah juga. Dia sudah lelah untuk memohon pada Hyung nya yang keras kepala itu dan setelahnya namja berperawakan mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Poor Jaejoong..

"Maafkan aku Jae. Aku hanya terlalu takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Heechul hanya bergumam kecil, untuk meluapkan rasa bersalahnya.

Kenapa Heechul bisa seprotektif itu ? salah satunya, tentu saja karena dia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk kepada Jaejoong. Dia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Adik yang sangat dia nanti-nantikan kehadirannya saat masih kanak-kanak dan saat dia mendapatkan adiknya itu, dia sangat bahagia dan juga sedih.

Bahagia ? karena dia mendapatkan adik tentunya. Sedih ? Karena kondisi adiknya yang lemah saat lahir, selain itu keadaan jantungnya yang mengalami kelainan, memperburuk keadaannya. Maka jangan salahkan dirinya, kalau dia seprotektif itu pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik kekasih Park Hangeng itu hanya ingin menjaga adiknya, itu saja. Yaa walaupun kadang caranya salah.

Ah ya.. alasan lain lagi kenapa Heechul bisa seperti itu adalah, Jaejooong adalah namja yang sangat cantik dan manis. Banyak Namja bahkan Yeoja yang ingin menjadikannya kekasih, dan menurut Heechul orang-orang itu tidak pantas mendapatkan adiknya, karena mereka tidak pernah tulus. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga namja yang sangat polos, mudah sekali menangis, manja, tapi dia sangat baik dan perhatian, Dia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan seseorang. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri sifatnya bisa seperti iblis, dia bisa menjadi kejam kalau ada yang mengusiknya atau adiknya, tapi sebenarnya dia juga baik. Heechul sendiri orang yang lebih selekif dalam memilih teman.

Jangan lupakan Heechul sudah memiliki kekasih. Kekasihnya itu satu universitas dengannya tapi beda fakultas. Heechul mengambil fakultas kedokteran dan Hangeng mengambil sastra.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang bermalas-malasan ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sepertinya Namja cantik berbibir plum itu bingung ingin melakukan cara apa lagi, supaya diijinkan pergi oleh Hyung nya dan dia tidak menemukan ide apapun, sampai akhirnya suara dering handphone membuyarkan segera mengangkat telepon itu..

"_Yoboseo.. Aku sedang tiduran dikamar Su. Ada apa ?" ternyata yang menghubungi Jaejoong adalah Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong sejak kecil._

"_huff.. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pernah diijinkan Heechul Hyung. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut." Sesal Jaejoong. Sudah pasti Junsu menanyai apakah Jaejoong akan ikut pesta itu atau tidak dan tentu jawabannya tidak._

"_Ne.. mianhae. Aku tidak mungkin melawan Heechul Hyung. Dia itu menakutkan." Junsu langsung terkekeh dari sebrang telepon mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang benar adanya._

"_Ne ne.. Kau bersenang-senang lah." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu._

"Dari pada aku memikirkannya terus, lebih baik aku tidur." Putus Jaejoong akhirnya dan segera merebahkan dirimya di tempat tidur bernuansa biru itu..

Tok

Tok

Tok

Heechul mendecih kesal, mendengar suara ketukan di luar rumahnya. Heechul yang sedang asik bermain dengan laptop nya, merasa terganggu karena harus membukakan pintu. Kenapa harus Heechul ? karena maid di rumah besarnya akan menempati pavliun yang terletak di belakang kediaman besarnya itu setelah pukul 3 sore dan sekarang hanya ada dirinya beserta Jaejoong dikediamannya itu.

Dengan memasang tampang sangarnya yang tetap terlihat cantik Heechul berjalan kearah pintu, kalau sampai tamu itu tidak penting, bersiap saja dengan sumpah serapah dan usiran dari namja cantk itu.

"Annyeong Chullie?" Heechul kaget saat megetahui suara seseorang yang menyapanya. Itu suara Leeteuk! Heechul langsung menghambur kepelukan Namja berwajah ramah itu dan membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah sangking bersemangatnya pelukan Heechul.

"Aigooo.. apa kau sangat rindu padaku?" Leeteuk menggoda Heechul yang sepertinya sangat bahagia bertemu lagi dengan Leeteuk.

Bahagia? Tentu saja. Heechul sudah hamper 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, karena saat lulus Senior High School Leeteuk memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri dan tinggal bersama keluarganya yang memang menetap disana, tapatnya Inggris.

Ahhhh.. mungkin Heechul tidak menyangka akan bertemu Leeteuk hari ini. Sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Ayo masuk Hyung dan …." Seperti mengerti dengan pandangan Heechul yang menatap orang dibelakangnya, Leeteuk langsung memperkenalkan orang itu.

"Dia ini adikku, Jung Yunho. Kau lupa ?" Leeteuk memperkenalkan adiknya kepada Heechul dan Yunho langsung membungkukan badannya dihadapan Heechul.

"Hallo.. Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum kecilnya. Heechul sendiri memperhatikan penampilan namja dihadapannya dan menebak-nebak bagaimana sikap seorang Jung Yunho.

Yang ada dipikiran Heechul saat melihat Yunho adalah, pemuda yang tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan mata yang setajam musang, kalau dilihat lagi sepertinya Yunho orang yang pendiam dan dingin.

Akhirmya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya balik, Heechul langsung menyuruh kedua Saudara itu untuk masuk.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu." Ucap Heechul dan langsung berlalu mengambil minuman di dapur.

Setelah lima menit, Heehcul kembali dengan membawa tiga gelas air.

"Kau tidak berubah Chullie, tetap saja cantik." Heechul tertawa mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, kapan kalian datang ke korea?" Heechul bertanya sembari duduk di sofa sebelah Leeteuk. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah kesal. Kesal ? tentu saja, karena Leeteuk tidak memberitahukannya tentang kepulangannya ke korea.

"Satu minggu yang lalu. Maaf aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat mengabarimu." Heechul tambah merenggut mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Memang sesibuk apa dia sampai tidak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"Mianhae Chullie. Aku harus mengurus segala sesuatu perihal kepindahanku ini. Aku harus mendaftarkan sekolah Yunho dan juga kuliahku." Ucap Leeteuk menjelaskan. Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ehh.. Yunho sekolah dimana?" Heechul spontan bertanya tentang sekolah Yunho, mungkin saja Yunho satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong, jadi Dia bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk jadi mata-mata dalam mengawasi Jaejoong.

"Aku sekolah di Toho School." Jawab Yunho pendek.

"Ahh.. ternyata Kau tidak satu sekolah dengan Joongie." Heechul berucap kecewa saat tahu Yunho tidak satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong. Pupus sudah harapannya.

Lain lagi dengan Leeteuk yang langsung berbinar mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut. Sepertinya dia baru ingat, kalau dia juga masih mempunyai adik dikorea ini, ya walaupun bukan adik kandung.

"Joongie? Dimana dia sekarang? Aku rindu sekali padanya." Ucap Leeteuk kelewat semangat sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok Jaejoong.

"Joongie dikamarnya. Sepertinya sedang tidur." Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja mendengar penuturan Heechul, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan dan ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong sedang tidur, tidak mungkin kan membangunkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaaan kalian berdua disini? Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Kami baik-baik saja Hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Heechul menjelaskan sembari tersenyum. Selama ini memang Heechul dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja kan? Yaa walaupun Jaejoong tidak sebaik dirinya.

"Yunho-ah Kau harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dia anak yang sangat manis dan polos seperti yang Hyung ceritakan." Leeteuk mulai bercerita lagi kepada Dongsaengnya, Yunho sendiri hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkannya.

Saat di Inggris dulu, Leeteuk memang sering sekali bercerita tentang Kim Jaejoong. Dari yang cerita yang didapatnya, Jaejoong itu orang yang sangat cantik, baik, polos dan ceria. Yunho berharap Hyung nya itu tidak berbohong, karena dia cukup tertarik dengan Kim Jaejoong ini.

Saat Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yunho sedang asik mengobrol, ya walaupun Yunho hanya mendengarkannya saja, Jaejoong turun dari kamarnya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tampilannya sangat berantakan, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi kemanisannya.

"Jaejoongie chagii." Melilhat Jaejoong yang baru menampakkan dirinya, Leeteuk langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya lamban ditambah lagi baru bangun tidur, tidak merespon apa yang Leeteuk lakukan. Karena merasa Jaejoong tidak merespon dan diam saja, akhirnya Leeteuk pun melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mengingat Hyung ? aku Leeteuk Hyung, sahabat Hyung mu." Jaejoong masih memproses perkataan Leeteuk sampai akhirnya Dia langsung memeluk balik Leeteuk karena baru mengingatnya.

"Teuki Hyung.. aku rindu sekali padamu." Jaejoong langsung berucap manja saat mengetahui itu Leeteuk Hyung yang paling memanjakannya dulu.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Leeteuk berucap ceria, saat Donghae sudah mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Aku sangat baik Hyung." Balas Jaejoong tidak kalah ceria.

"oh ya.. Kenalkan adik Hyung, Jung Yunho. " Jaejoong langsung mengallihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dikenalkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau tampan sekali. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong memang orang yang spontan berujar polos dan jujur saat memandang yunho. Yunho sendiri bingung dengan Jaejoong, kenapa bisa berujar sepolos itu.

"hahhaa.. Kau ini Jae. Yun, ini Jaejoong yang sering Hyung ceritakan. Bagaimana cantik kan ?" Jaejoong langsung menunduk malu saat mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk.

Yunho tidak memungkiri, kalau dia tertarik pada Jaejoong. Dia tertarik pada wajah cantiknya yang terlihat polos dan sepertinya Jeaejoong anak yang baik dan menarik. Ya walaupun Yunho tidak langsung menunjukkan ketertarikanya.

"Sudah acara perkenalannya? Jangan aneh-aneh Teuk. Jaejoong masih kecil dan polos." Jaejoong mulai merengut mendengar perkataan Heechul. Hyungnya yang satu itu, kenapa bisa se frontal itu. Meyebalkan sekali..

"Ternyata sifatmu tidak berubah-ubah Chullie. Sangat posesif. Dasar menyebalkan." Cibir Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya melengos mendengar ucapan Leetuk, dia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu.

Dari dulu Heechul memang selalu mengawasi dengan siapa Jaejoong berteman. Kalau menurutnya Jaejoong bergaul dengan anak baik-baik dan bisa menjaganya, Dia akan membiarkannya.

"sudah-sudah, cepat kalian duduk. Jangan hanya berdiri disitu." Ucap Heechul memerintah.

"Yunnie sekolah dimana?" Yunho sempat kaget, mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang amat manis, untung saja Heechul tidak mendengar 'panggilang sayang' itu, karena sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Leeteuk.

"hmmm.. Toho School." Yunho semakin mengagumi sosok Jaejoong dengan jarak sedekat ini. Terlihat sangat cantik dan manis, benar-benar sosok yang sempurna.

"Ternyata kita beda sekolah. Coba kita satu sekolah, pasti akan menyenangkan." Yunho tergelak mendengar rajukan Jaejoong, terlihat lucu dan manja.

"Yunnie tahu tidak? Kalau Yunnie satu sekolah denganku pasti Siwonnie punya saingan nanti." Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho bingung 'kenapa bisa begitu' pikirnya..

"Saingan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Siwonnie itu sangat tampan disekolahku, tapi kalau ada Yunnie, dia pasti kalah." Ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"benarkan?" Tanya Yunho singkat, padahal hatinya sudah bedebar-debar. Jatuh cinta eoh Jung Yunho ?

"Ne.. Tanya saja Chullie Hyung. Siwonnie itu sangat tampan, tinggi, baik dan dia juga ketua osis." Sesungguhnya Yunho kesal mendengar pujjian Jaejoong untuk Siwon itu. Dia merasa tidak terima kalau Jaejoong memuji namja lain.

"Begitu ya." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Teman?" tiba-tiba saja Yunho dibuat mengerutkan keningnya kala Jaejoong menunjukkan kelingkingknya dihadapannya.

"Ayo berjanji. Kita akan menjadi teman." Mengerti maksud Jaejoong, Yunho pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kejari Jaejoong yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan kecewa didiri Yunho, saat Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, karena dia menginginkan yang lebih mungkin. Tapi dari teman bisa menjadi kekasih bukan ?

"Oh ya Jae.. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih. Ayo kenalkan pada Hyung." Leeteuk yabg sedari tadi sedang asik mengobrol dengan Heechul, tiba-tiba saja bertanya pada Jaejoong yang membuat Heechul juga melihat kearahnya dan Heechul harus dibuat kaget melihat tangan adiknya yang sedang berkaitan dengan milik Yunho, sontak saja dia langsung melepaskan kaitan itu dan menarik Jaejoong untuk menjauh dari Yunho.

"Aissss.. apa yang kalian lakukan? Baru kutinggal mengobrol saja, Kau sudah berani menyentuk adikku." Marah Heechul dan langsung memelototkan matanya.

"Bukan seperti itu Hyung. Tadi hanya untuk tanda pertemanan saja." Jaejoong merengek melihat sikap Heechul yang berlebihan dan Yunho hanya diam saja melihat adik-kakak itu berdebat.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku tidak mau lihat yang seperti itu lagi." Ucap Heechul tak terbantahkan.

"Chullie, jangan seperti itu, Yunho itu adikku kan? Dia anak yang baik kok." Leeteuk mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Heechul yang keras kepala itu.

"Dia memang adikmu, tapi kan belum tentu sifanya sama baiknya denganmu. Lihat saja wajahnya mesum begitu." Leeteuk dan Yunho melongo mendengar jawaban Heechul yang aneh itu.

'Apa benar mukaku mesum.' Batin Yunho nelangsa.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, yang ada di pikirannya 'apa Heechul Hyung bisa meramal? Kenapa Hyung bisa tahu Yunho mesum? Hebat sekali Heechul Hyung.'

"Jadi Yunnie itu mesum ya?" pertanyaan Jaejoong sontak mendapatkan gelengan dari Yunho dan Leeteuk langsung memberika pelototannya yang mungkin bermakna 'Lihat kau membuat Jaejoong berpikir yang tidak-tidak.' Dan Heechul hanya membalas dengan mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tidak Jae. Heechul Hyung hanya bercanda." Jelas Leeteuk yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

Setelah salah paham yang tidak penting itu selesai, mereka melanjutkan lagi acara mengobrong mereka yang sempat tertunda, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua –lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong…" Suara teriakkan dan ketukan seseorang dari luar, membuat Jaejoong, Yunho, Heechul dan Leeteuk menoleh kearah asal suara.

FIN

Halooo… ini fanfic Kihae saya yang diubah cast nya jadi Yunjae, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau ada banyak typo, kesalahan nama, ceritanya ngebosenin, konfliknya pun belum ada dan satu lagi mungkin ceritanya pasaran tapi fanfic ini murni dari ide saya sendiri. Gomawo ^^_^^

Mohon Kritik dan Saran….


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Joongie !

Pairing : Yunjae

Cast : Heechul, Leeteuk and other

Genre : Drama, Romance, Brothership, YAOI

.

.

.

_**Chap sebelumnya**_

_Setelah salah paham yang tidak penting itu selesai, mereka melanjutkan lagi acara mengobrong mereka yang sempat tertunda, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua –lagi._

"_Kim Jaejoong…" Suara teriakkan dan ketukan seseorang dari luar, membuat Jaejoong, Yunho, Heechul dan Leeteuk menoleh kearah asal suara_.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

"Yaa! Siapa lagi yang datang, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali tamu?" ucap Heechul berlebihan yang membuat Leeteuk dan Yunho memandangnya malas dan Heechul balik memelototi mereka berdua.

Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu sudah berlari menuju pintu keluar, membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Su-ie? Yoochun Hyung? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, melihat sahabat dengan kekasih sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan pakaian yang terlihat rapi dan sedikit formal.

Senyum mencurigakan lah yang diberikan Junsu atas pertanyaan Jaejoong, setelahnya Junsu membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah seperti rumahnya itu sendiri dan sepertinya sedikit melupakan keberadaan Yoochun yang masih tertinggal di depan pintu dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Yoochun Hyung.. ayo." Ajak Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yoochun.

"Chullie Hyung.. Hyung, Kau dimana?" teriak Junsu yang sepertinya kelewat heboh itu.

"Aisshh.. apa yang Kau lakukan bocah? Jangan berteriak seperti itu didalam rumah." Semprot Heechul sebal. Junsu hanya cemberut mendengar omelan dari Hyung sahabatnya itu. Sudah terbiasa mungkin..

"Aku ingin mengajak Joongie ke pesta sekolah Hyung, memangnya apa lagi?" Balas Junsu kalem.

"Seharusnya Kau tau apa jawabannya Su, Tidak." Balas Heechul mutlak. Junsu yang mendapatkan penolakan dari Heechul meminta bantuan pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Hanya sebentar Hyung. Aku dan Junsu berjanji akan menjaganya, Kau tidak usah khawatir." Mohon Yoochun.

Yunho dan Leeteuk yang memang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaran tiga orang didepannya hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik saja tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut campur sampai Leeteuk melihat tatapan kucing yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya yang seakan meminta tolong itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Chullie?" Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada Heechul sepertinya baru menyadari ada dua orang 'baru' yang tidak dikenalinya .

"Aku Jung Leeteuk dan dia adikku Jung Yunho." Melihat tatapan Junsu yang seperti bingung melihat keberadaan orang asing dirumah sahabatnya itu, Leeteuk pun memperkenalkan dirinya beserta Yunho.

"Ne.. aku Junsu dan dia Yoochun, kekasihku." Balas Junsu sembari menundukkan kepalanya kearah Leeteuk dan Yunho dan tentunya juga dibalas dengan sopan oleh kakak beradik itu.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi.

Junsu pun mulai menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya kurang penting ini kepada Leeteuk. Beberapa kali ucapan Junsu, disela oleh Heechul dan dengan 'setia'nya Yoochun membatu kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho? Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sudah seperti sinetron itu. Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tampang polosnya dan Yunho dengan wajah yang seakan berkata _'sangat tidak penting dan mereka berisik'._

"Mereka berisik ya Yun?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya dan tentunya Yunho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Namja bermata besar dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

"Mereka bertiga memang sering seperti itu Yun. Joongie sudah sangat terbiasa." Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk sekali ini saja dan aku punya syarat, Yunho harus ikut untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Bagaimana?" keputusan sepihak Heechul hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh semuanya, kecuali Jaejoong dan Yunho tentunya, karena memang sedari tadi kedua mahluk tersebut terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan melupakan perdebatan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Yun, Kau mau kan menemani Jaejoong ke pesta sekolahnya? Heechul mengijinkannya pergi, asal kau ikut."Jelas Leeteuk. Yunho yang mulai mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'_Apa salahnya menemani Jaejoong pergi? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.'_

"Ya sudah, kalian bersiaplah dan Kau Yun, bisa mengenakan pakaian kekasihku. Joongie tunjukkan pada Yunho tempatnya ya." Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya semangat mengetahui Hyung nya mengijinkannya pergi.

"Ne.. ayo Yun." Lonjak Jaejoong kegirangan, tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membawanya pergi untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berempat berada sekarang, di aula Dong Bang School dan menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh siswa yang hadir disana, terutama Jaejoong dan Namja tampan disebelahnya, yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Tentu saja menjadi perhatian, lihat saja si cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan Kaus V-Neck yang sedikit memperlihatkan dada putihnya ditambah jas hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dan celana bahan putih yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Lain lagi dengan Yunho yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya, membuat ABS nya yang sempurna terlihat dengan jelas. Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna..

"Yunho, Jaejoong.. aku dan Chunnie ingin kesana, kalian mau ikut?"

"Kami disini saja. Kalian pergilah." Jawab Yunho. Sepertinya uri Yunho ingin memanfaatkan keadaan dengan berduaan saja dengan Jaejoong. Mulai pendekatan eohh?

"Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa segera temui kami. Ok?" Setelahnya Yoochun dan Junsu pergi meninggalkan keduanya dan mulai masuk lebih dalam ke banyak kerumunan siswa-siswi Dong Bang School.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ditinggal pergi oleh pasangan Yoosu itu sebenarnya bingung ingin melakukan apa, terlebih Yunho, karena memang dirinya tidak kenal siapa-siapa disana ditambah dirinya semakin gugup karena terus ditatap oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau mau minum Jae?" Tanya Yunho berusaha tenang, padahal jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang seakan menggodanya.

"Ani.. Joongie tidak haus. Ehh, kenapa Yunie berkeringat? Disinikan ber-Ac." Ucap Jaejoong sembari mengelap keringat Yunho dengan sapu tangan yang selalu tersedia di kantung celananya itu, Yunho yang mendapatkan perlakuan sedemikian rupa, semakin gugup saat wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

'_Kau ternyata benar-benar menggodaku Kim Jaejoong.' Batin Yunho frustasi, karena saat ini dirinya benar-benar ingin menyerang Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggoda walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya mengelap keringat didahi Yunho saja._

"Oh.. Baiklah." Ucap Yunho singkat.

"Jae? Jaejoongie kau datang?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian keduanya yang sempat diliputi keheningan dan Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut dan dirinya melihat seorang namja tampan yang juga temannya tersenyum dengan indahnya kearahnya.

"Oh.. Siwonnie, ne aku datang. Semuanya karena Yunnie." Senyum lima jari Jaejoong membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum juga. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada namja bermata musang yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong dengan gagahnya.

"Yunnie? Dia maksudmu Jae?" Tunjuk siwon kearah Yunho yang mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne.. Choi Siwon Imnida." Balas Siwon.

Yunho yang memang sudah tahu sedikit mengenai Choi Siwon dari Jaejoong mulai meneliti penampilan namja didepanya itu. Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Yunho, lalu tinggi mereka mungkin sama dan perbedaan yang paling kentara hanya warna kulit saja mungkin, karena kulit Yunho lebih coklat dibanding Siwon. Tentu saja lebih coklat, karena kebiasaan Yunho yang memang suka berjemur dan berenang ditepi pantai saat d inggris dulu.

'_Saingan yang setara'_

Ohh.. saingan apakah yang dimaksud Yunho? Tentu saja, saingan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jung Yunho yang dingin dan angkuh ini benar-benar menyukai Kim Jaejoong.

"Iya, Woonie. Heechul Hyung mengijinkan Joongie pergi, asal Yunho ikut." Penjelasan Jaejoong masih membuat Siwon bingung, Karena tumben sekali Heechul Hyung membiarkan adiknya pergi bersama orang lain. Bahkan dirinya saja yang sudah kenal hampir tiga tahun dengan kedua bersaudara itu, tidak pernah diijinkan untuk mengajak Jaejoong pergi berdua saja.

"Begitu? Tumben sekali. Ahh.. Jae mau berdansa denganku?" Pinta Siwon dengan senyuman yang masih setia bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong yang belum sempat menjawab, memandang bingung kearah Yunho, karena tiba-tiba saja namja bermata musang itu mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku dan Jaejoong sudah berencana untuk berdansa berDua tadi." Yunho menekankan kata berdua saat memberi jawaban yang seharusnya dijawab oleh Jaejoong.

"Yaa kan Jae?" Yunho yang memang sebenarnya belum sama sekali mengajak Jaejoong untuk berdansa memperlihatkan wajah memohonnya kearah Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong mengerti dan menerima maksudnya.

"ehhm.. begitu ya. Baiklah " balas Jaejoong polos dengan senyuman menawannya yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong tersenyum lega, karena dia tidak perlu malu.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Ok.. aku kesana dulu Jae." Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa mengajak Jaejoong berdansa, tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama saat Siwon dengan lancangnya mencium pipi lembut Jaejoong dan menyeringai kearahnya.

'_Brengsek.' Umpat Yunho dalam hati._

"Ehh, kenapa Siwon mencium pipi Joongie?" Bingung Jaejoong dengan wajah tak berdosnya itu. Yunho yang sudah sangat kesal karena ada yang berani menyentuk miliknya, seketika luluh melihat wajah bak malaikat milik Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jung Yunho benar-benar meng klaim Jaejoong milik dirinya saat ini.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Jae. Ayo kita kesana dan mulai berdansa saja." Ajak Yunho dan membawa Jaejoong ke tengah aula untuk bergabung bersama siswa lain dan mulai menikmati iringan musik bernada lembut sebagai pengiring dansa para pasangan di sekolah itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memang sedari awal sudah menarik perhatian seluruh siswa, semakin menjadi pusat perhatian saat dengan mesranya Yunho mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Terlihat sangat romantis sekali dan membuat semua orang berdecak kagum sekaligus iri.

"Joongie tidak bisa berdansa Yun." Ungkap Jaejoong cepat saat Yunho sudah mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti putaran lagu lembut tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, injak saja kedua kakiku Jae." Jaejoong semakin berkedip bingung mendengar jawaban Yunho dan Yunho yang mengerti dengan kebingungan Jaejoong mendekatkan mulut berbentuk hatinya ke telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan "Injak saja, aku akan menuntunmu nanti."

Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti keinginan Yunho walaupun belum sama sekali mengerti maksudnya. Yunho yang sudah merasakan telapak kaki yang berukuran kecil itu menapak diatas permukaan kakinya mulai mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang namja cantik itu dan membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menempel dan Yunho mulai mengangkat dan menggerakan kedua kakinya sehingga Jaejoong juga mulai mengikuti gerakan Yunho.

"Yunnie tidak keberatan kalau kita seperti ini?" Yunho hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sangat ringan Boo."

"Boo? Siapa dia?" Jaejoong yang merasa asing dengan panggilan yang diberikan Yunho padanya, mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah cemberut dan kesal.

"Yunnie teringat kekasih Yunnie pasti ya?" Yunho yang mendengar ketidaksukaan di ucapan Jaejoong, tersenyum menyeringai, tahu kalau namja dipelukannya ini cemburu.

"Memangnya kalau dia kekasihku kenapa?" ucap Yunho memanas-manasi Jaejoong.

"Ehh.. T-tidak apa. I-iya tidak apa." Yunho semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban bernada gugup dari Jaejoong. _'sepertinya, cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.' Batin Yunho senang._

"Boo itu kau Joongie. Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Wajah Jaejoong yang sebelumnya berwarna putih pucat langsung berubah kemerahan karena malu dan juga senang.

"B-begitu ya." Jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum gugup.

Hampir sepuluh menit Yunho dan Jaejoong berdansa dengan posisi seperti itu, kaki Yunho yang sudah mulai sakit karena menahan berat tubuh Jaejoong ditambah wajah Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat semakin pucat, akhirnya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berhenti dan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau tak apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho khawatir saat dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang letaknya cukup jauh dari suara bising di tempat tersebut..

"Ne.. Joongie baik-baik saja, tapi bisakah Yunnie mengambilkan Joongie minum? Joongie haus." Mendengar permintaan Jaejooong, Yunho langsung bergegas mengambil minum dan kesempatan itu, Jaejoong gunakan untuk mengambil obat yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dan menaruhnya kedalam mulut dan tidak langsung ditelannya karena menunggu air dari Yunho.

"Ini." Jaejoong menerima minum -air putih- yang diberikan Yunho dan langsung meminumnya bersama obat yang sudah berada didalam mulutnya.

"Kau tak apa Jae? Sunggguh wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat." Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuat Yunho tidak khawatir. Jaejoong sungguh tidak ingin, Yunho mengetahui penyakitnya, cukup keluarganya saja yang tahu, ya walaupun Junsu, Yoochun dan Leeteuk sudah tahu, tapi untuk Yunho tidak, entahlah dia hanya tidak ingin membuat namja tampan bermata tajam itu khawatir saja.

"Yunnie jangan khawatir. Sungguh Jonngie tidak apa-apa. Lihat saja, Joongie baik-baik saja kan." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Yunho dengan memutar-mutar tubuhnya dihadapannya. Tentu saja Jaejoong melakukan itu, setelah merasa yakin tubuhnya bisa diajak kompromi.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Senyum Yunho mengembang melihat Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat sehat dan ceria itu dan tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali.

"Boo sebaiknya kita pulang. Heechul Hyung bisa marah, kalau kita pulang telat." Jaejoong langsung setuju mendengar ajakan Yunho, selain karena dirinya memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut, tubuhnya mulai memberontak karena kekelahan, padahal dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat sama sekali.

"baiklah Yun.. aku akan mengirim pesan pada Junsu kalau kita akan pulang duluan." Setelahnya kedua namja yang sempat menjadi 'bintang utama' itu meninggalkan aula besar Dong Bang School dan keluar menuju mobil mewah Yunho yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga tidak perlu membuatnya berjalan terlalu lama.

.

.

.

Saat keduanya sampai di kediaman mewah keluarga Kim, sambutan Heechul dan Leeteuk lah yang didapat keduanya. Yunho sempat dibuat heran dengan wajah Kim sulung yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya.

Melihat wajah Yunho yang curiga, membuat Heechul cepat-cepat merubah raut wajahnya itu dengan santai dan biasa saja. Heechul masih ingat permintaan adiknya untuk tidak memberitahu kepada Yunho masalah penyakitnya itu.

"Bagaimana pesatanya? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya, Yunho agar tidak curiga lagi. Sepertinya Leeteuk juga tahu keinginan Kim bungsu itu.

"Joongie sangat senang Hyung, Yunnie mengajak Joongie berdansa dan memberikan nama panggilan untuk Joongie. 'Boo' manis kan?" Yunho yang mendengar jawaban polos dan tak berdosa terlontar dari mulut Boo nya itu, menelan ludahnya gugup saat merasakan aura-aura tidak menyenangkan dari Kim Heechul. Hahaha bersiap-siaplah Jung Yunho untuk mendapatkan sidang dari Kim Heechul…

"Ne.. sekarang Joongie ganti baju dan segera tidur." Jaejoong segera menuruti perintah Hyung nya itu dan berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawa kekamarnya, tapi sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan menyium pipi ketiga orang yang ada diruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

Ciuman pipi yang hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk, beda lagi dengan Yunho, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seakan mau melompat sangkin terkejut dan senangnya mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang dikasihinya.

"Kau mau aku mengusirmu, karena Kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila Jung Yunho?" pertanyaan pedas Heechul membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan Yunho sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu menggubrisnya karena terlalu senang dengan ciuman singkat Jaejoong sampai tepukan yang tidak terlalu keras membuatnya sadar dan dirinya mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyung nya yang ternyata sudah menepuknya itu.

"Karena besok hari minggu, kita menginap disini hari ini Yun. Ayo kita kekamar, tempat Hyung sering menginap dulu." Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah Hyung nya menuju kamar yang akan menjadi tempat istirahatnya hari ini dan Heechul juga langsung pergi kekamarnya sendiri.

'_Berarti besok aku masih bisa bersama Boojaejoongie ku.' Kekeh senang Yunho dalam hati_

TBC

Ini chapter duanya udah lanjut.. Gimana? Maaf kalo semakin aneh dan ngebosenin. Oh ya, yang kemaren itu ada salah penulisan, maksudnya TBC bukan FIN.

Maaf kalo ada typo ya.

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca dan review di chap satu. ^_^

**Voldemin vs Kyutie** : ini lanjutannya, kemarin salah ketik. Makasih karna udah baca dan review ^_^

**Nin nina** : iya, maaf ya, kalo udah keganggu sama typo nya. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

**Js-ie **: belum tamat kok, kemarin salah ketik. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Hatakehanahungry** : iya, ini lanjutannya. Hanchul? Aduh aku gak tau deh bisa bikin pair mereka apa enggak, nanti dicoba deh. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Joongie** : iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Freychullie** : iya, chullie protektif karna sangking sayangnya sama Jae. Iya gak apa-apa kan selera orang beda-beda. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Trililililili **: ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Tiikka** : di chap ini udah mulai pdkt kan yunjaenya? Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Kim Rae Ri** : iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Jae Milk** : iya, maaf buat typo nya ya. Enggak ini lanjutannya, kemarin salah ketik. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

**Akasia Cheonsa **: gantung ya? Ini udah ada lanjutannya kok. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^

Buat Silent Reader makasih juga ya, setidaknya udah dibaca. ^^))


End file.
